kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Zi-O NEXT TIME: Kamen Rider Taki, Final Chapter
|releasedate = Summer 2020 |writer = Pat141elite BestMatchBuild |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 2019: Epilogue: Farewell to the Stage of History |previousother = Kamen Rider Zi-O NEXT TIME: Geiz, Majesty |nextother = Kamen Rider Reiwa: The First Generation }} is an upcoming film for '' , and by extension, Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It focuses on the character Taki as she comes out of retirement five years after the timeline reset and marrying Goro Izumi, being called upon to investigate Cassandra Alexandra's premonition of the bad future befalling her sister and face a new threat who wishes to seek fragments of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to take over the world. The home video release will include a DX TakiBeyond , which will be featured in the film. Synopsis TBA Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Sophitia Alexandra *Cassandra Alexandra *Zasalamel *Grøh *Ivy Valentine *Talim *Kilik *Maxi *Chai Xianghua *Heishiro Mitsurugi *Siegfried Schtauffen *Hildegard von Krone *Raphael Sorel *Amy Sorel * * Villains *Crona Others *Azwel *Night Terror Cast * : * |妙光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}, : |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * : * : * : * |イザベラ・バレンタイン - アイヴィー|Izabera Barentain - Aivī|extra = Voice}}, : |沢城 みゆき|Sawashiro Miyuki}} * : |土田 大|Tsuchida Hiroshi}} Returning Cast * |光 夏海|Hikari Natsumi}}: |森 カンナ|Mori Kanna}} * |美咲 撫子|Misaki Nadeshiko}}: |真野 恵里菜|Mano Erina}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |湊 耀子|Minato Yōko}}: |佃井 皆美|Tsukui Minami}} * |ポッピーピポパポ|Poppī Pipopapo}}: |松田 るか|Matsuda Ruka}} * |刃 唯阿|Yaiba Yua}}: |井桁 弘恵|Igeta Hiroe}} Guest Cast * : English Dub cast *Taki, Cynthia Holloway * , Past Geiz: George Newbern *Sophitia Alexandra: Erica Lindbeck *Cassandra Alexandra: Heather Halley *Gurenryu: Garrett Hunter *Zasalamel: Keith Silverstein * : Debi Mae West *Crona: Kari Wahlgren Forms and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive, GeizMajesty **Tsukuyomi ***Tsukuyomi *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizMajesty **Tsukuyomi ***N/A *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' ** *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki, Mugenryu, TakiBeyond **Woz ***Black ****Woz, ***Blue **** *'Futurering(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, MugenryuTaki Almighty Type, TakiBeyond **Woz ***Black ****WozGingaFinaly, WozGingaTaiyo ***Blue ****WozGingaFinaly, WozGingaWakusei *'Dragon(s) summoned by MugenryuTaki Almighty Type:' ** , , *'Weapon(s) summoned by MugenryuTaki Edge Master Type:' **Glänzende Nova & Frischer Himmel, Ω Sword & Elk Shield *'Key used:' **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet *'Form used:' **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet *'Gashat used:' **Poppy *** *'Level used:' **Poppy ***Toki Meki Crisis Gamer *'Lock used:' **Marika ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Marika *** *'Ring used:' **Mage ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: *'Switches used:' **Nadeshiko ***Circle - ***Square - Errors to be added Theme Song The theme song for the film is Wild Tamashii, will be performed by . Notes *Like that features past Secondary Riders, Kamen Rider Taki, Final Chapter features returning female Riders, including from the . *Of the main cast of , is the fourth character to return after the two main Riders as well as . *This is the first time a Rider from the appearing in a V-Cinema. Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Movies